planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Ash was an evolved chimpanzee who appeared in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He was also the son of Rocket, and Tinker, a member of the Ape Council, as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. History Early Life Born sometime within the ten year gap between Rise and Dawn, Ash was born as the son of Rocket and Tinker. Having grown up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son, Ash thought of Caesar and Cornelia as his uncle and aunt and Blue Eyes as his cousin and the two would become best friends being seen together often for many years. Ash in his adolescent years would become a soldier of the Ape Army and later join his father and friend as a member of the Ape Council. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes During their fishing trip, Ash begins to tease Blue Eyes and playfully shoves him prompting the young prince to push him back in return. On the way home, Ash brags that he could have taken down the bear without injury, boasting that the bear wouldn't have gotten him because he's too quick. Blue Eyes takes his friend's teasing in stride and tells him to shut up. However, their teasing comes to a halt when they stumble across a human called Carver in the forest. Blue Eyes snarls and Ash steps up to protect Blue Eyes when Carver accidentally shoots Ash. Caesar and Rocket arrive on the scene with a panicked Rocket rushing to his injured son's side. Later, Ash is present at Caesar's council meeting and argues with Blue Eyes and Koba, saying that his shooting was a freak accident but this is put aside by Caesar who has his own decision. He would join his people in marching in the streets of the city where Caesar threatened. Koba's Command Later on Ash is seen at the Ape Village where is shown participating in the celebration of power being restored to San Francisco. But he is forced out of his home when the village goes up in flames after Caesar had been shot by Koba, who takes the mantle of Aplha for himself and has them to attack the human shelter. Ash then accompanies Blue Eyes into battle with Koba and the army where they would put the city into utter chaos and force the humans into hiding. Blue Eyes stops Ash in his tracks before they enter the city and they both look in horror at the desolation and despair of war. Standing Against Koba Later, Ash is with the apes who have attack a building and have forced the humans to run into, it is here where he corners a defenseless man that has hurt another (ape) Koba handing Ash a lamp post goads Ash into killing the human but Ash refuses to kill the human, citing Caesar's teachings to Koba saying "Caesar would not want this", with that he throws the Ash to the post to the ground in defiance of Koba's madness. Death Koba putting his arm on Ash's shoulder and while petting his head angrily grabbed Ash by the head and drags him up the stairs with the other apes following to see what Koba intended to do. Koba then threw the screaming Ash high from the building's balcony, with a horrified Blue Eyes watching on. Koba would then tell the other terrified apes that Caesar is gone and they were to follow his orders from now on lest they follow Ash on the path to death. Legacy Ash's actions would then tell Koba there are still other apes that have loyalty that remains only to Caesar and would have Ash's father Rocket, Maurice and Luca imprisoned on a bus next to the human prisoners. After having been reunited with his father, Blue Eyes tearfully tells Caesar that Koba has killed Ash which leaves Caesar just as devastated that Koba would killed his nephew for defying him. After he was killed by Koba, Ash's death is what causes his best friend and cousin Blue Eyes, to finally see Koba for what he truly is; a monster, it also causes Blue Eyes to turn against Koba, Ash's father Rocket, would turn against Koba, when he finds out that his former friend killed his son. Personality As Rocket's son, Ash was the opposite of his father. He was kind and was not known to be violent. He believes in Caesar's policies, much to the annoyance of Blue Eyes who was more committed to Koba's beliefs. He was also known to be overconfident when it comes to outdoing Blue Eyes. Like Caesar, Ash believes that not all humans were bad; as he disobeyed Koba, refusing to kill an unarmed human, this showed just how loyal he was to Caesar, and how strong his opinion about not all humans being bad were, moments before he was killed by Koba. As the son of an evolved ape, Ash was highly intelligent. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Ash was very powerful and strong. *'Animal Speed:' Like all chimpanzees, Ash was very fast. Ash once mentioned that he was faster than Blue Eyes, it was unknown if it was true or if he said this out of overconfidence. *'Animal Reflexes:' Like all chimpanzees, Ash had good reflexes. Ash once mentioned that his reflexes were superior to Blue Eyes' reflexes, it was unknown if it was true or if he said this out of overconfidence. *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash inherited his advanced intelligence from his father, Rocket. Because his father inhaled the ALZ-113 early in his life Ash had a higher intelligence than his father. *'Speech:' As the son of an altered chimpanzee, Ash was born with the ability of speech, while his father learned to speak later in life. He never spoke in the film. So It was unknown how well his English was. *'Skilled Combatant: As the son of the second-in-command of Caesar's Ape Army, Ash was likely trained in combat by his father Rocket, or his honorary uncles Caesar, and Koba as he is seen to be capable of wielding a spear. *'''Sign Language: Like his fellow apes Ash knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication, to talk to other apes who cannot or have limited ability of verbal speech. He was either taught by his father Rocket, or his honorary uncles Caesar or Maurice. Relationships Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Ash's best friend and honorary cousin. Having grown up together, the two young apes love each other and are often known to tease each other. One such moment is when the pair are out fishing, Ash and Blue Eyes push each other around, Ash having started it. Before their confrontation with Carver, Ash brags and teases Blue Eyes about his encounter with the bear saying that he (Ash) could take down the bear unscathed which prompts Blue Eyes to tell him teasingly to shut up. When Ash gets shot, Blue Eyes steps in to protect him until Rocket comes onto the scene to protect his son. Later, during a council meeting, Ash agrees with Caesar that they should be making peace with the humans and that Carver's attack on him was an accident. This prompts Blue Eyes to argue with him saying that the humans should be punished for shooting him. When Caesar is presumed dead, Ash follows Blue Eyes into battle with Koba who claims to want to avenge Caesar's "death". The last time Ash spends with Blue Eyes is just before he is thrown to his death by Koba. Ash's death leaves Blue Eyes utterly devastated. His death causes Blue Eyes to turn against Koba, and to finally see Koba for what he truly is; a monster. Rocket Rocket is Ash's father. Despite not having much interaction with his father, Ash loved his father. When Ash gets shot by Carver in the forest, Rocket is by his side the entire time and is visibly shaken by the attack on his son. Later, father and son are seen arguing with Blue Eyes and Koba over what is to be done about Carver's attack on him (Ash). Koba Koba was one of Ash's teachers. Like Blue Eyes, Ash was taught by Koba but wasn't as close to him as his cousin was. When Caesar was shot and assumingly killed by Koba, Ash was one of the young apes who followed Koba into battle with the humans. When a human man attacks the group of apes, Koba beats him and throws the flagpole to Ash and orders him to kill the human to "avenge" Caesar. Ash refuses, replying, "This is not what Caesar would want". Koba, angry at the young chimpanzee's defiance, grabs him and pulls him up the stairs before throwing him over the balcony to his death. Caesar Caesar is Ash's honorary uncle and the best friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Caesar know each other well as Ash grew up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's son. Because he is Rocket's eldest (and possibly only) child, Ash is a member of Caesar's council. Despite not having any direct interaction with Caesar, in Dawn, Ash idolized his uncle and used his belief that not all humans are bad against Koba when he refused to kill a human, telling the bonobo, "This isn't what Caesar would want" before the bonobo threw him to his death. Cornelia Cornelia is Ash's honorary aunt and an old friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Cornelia know each other well as Ash grew up with Blue Eyes, Cornelia's son. Despite not having any direct interactions in Dawn, Ash considered Cornelia his aunt, as she is the mother of his best friend, Blue Eyes. More to come... Maurice Maurice is one of Ash's teachers and honorary uncle due to his close friendship with Ash's father Rocket. The two are very close as Maurice has taught Ash and the other apes since they were young. More to come... Notes *Ash received his name from the white skin pigments on his mouth and left shoulder, which resembles actual ashes. * Ash appears to have inherited some or very little of his father's appearance. He appears to have very dark hair indicating that his mother may have dark hair while Rocket has brown hair. One feature that he has inherited from Rocket is his similar shaped ears. *He served a similar fate to that of Cornelius from the Battle for the Planet of the Apes but does not share the same role. Instead, Blue Eyes' role serves as a parallel to Cornelius' role. Trivia * In the first issue of the prequel comic series set between Rise and Dawn, it is revealed Ash's mother is a chimpanzee named Tinker but is unknown whether she is alive or dead by the time the events of Dawn rolls around * Toby Kebbell revealed in an interview with Collider that Koba will interact with Ash. * There is a picture from the film of a council meeting that is being used to promote the World Premiere and it appears Ash is a member of Caesar's council. * Ash is the first known ape to have been killed by Koba. If counting Koba's other victims who were humans, Ash is his fifth victim as during Koba's assault on Caesar he would kill many wounded apes with his gun. Image Gallery River & Ash.png|Ash with Blue Eyes in the forest. River, Ash & Carver.png|Blue Eyes protects Ash. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Doc Shaw performing motion capture for Ash. River & Ash return from fishing.png|Blue Eyes and Ash return from fishing. Blue eye and ash fishing featurette pic.jpg|Blue Eyes and Ash fishing Koba throws ash off balcony featurette pic.jpg|Ash falls to his death Ash.jpeg|Ash Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Chimpanzees Category:Rocket's Family Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Deceased Apes Category:Killed by Koba Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Character Stubs Category:Chimpanzees (comics)